Unexpected
by iheartBL
Summary: Mia shows up at Watchtower looking anything but pleasent. With her anger directed towards Oliver, its rather unexpected on who lifts her spirits. Chlollie fluff and implied Bart/Mia. AU.


A/N: Okay, so I've been having some major writer's block. So I wrote this as means of de-stressing myself. It's a totally random idea, and quite bizarre, so read at your own risk. Implied Mia and Bart, if they're not your cup of tea, then I suggest you don't read, although you might miss out on some Chlollie fluff.

Disclaimer: Not claiming ownership of anything. Sounds like too much of a responsibility, and all those fans to please from all sorts of ships; yikes!

* * *

Unexpected

She ran a hand through her dark hair as she stormed into Watchtower with a huff. A frown plastered her lips as she dropped her bag upon the floor with a thud, and hastily shrugged out of her blazer. Chloe was behind the main computer, a blue-tooth device to her ear as she tapped away at the keyboard. Mia couldn't see her face, but from the way her shoulders shook, she knew the petite blonde was laughing. Mia rolled her dark orbs; was she the only person that was immune to Oliver's dry sense of humor?

"Mission accomplished?"

The blonde's fingers paused over the keyboard, her laughter fading. Turning her head, she turned to face the dark haired girl, who looked anything but pleasant. "School out already?"

Mia ignored the comment. Of course school was out. Christmas was but a few weeks away. Snow dispensing from the heavens could have told any of Metropolis's residents that. "Is that Oliver?"

Chloe blushed, her hand immediately going to the device plugged to her ear. "Uh…"

"You're a terrible liar, Chloe, a great secret keeper, but a terrible liar."

Chloe frowned, but didn't say anything, not to her anyway. "Your so called sidekick has returned," she told Oliver.

"He said I would be going on this latest mission, Oliver promised." Looking back, Mia knew she would be disgusted with herself. This scenario just wasn't her. She was acting childish and whining like a school girl. Who did that? Not her. Then again, this outfit wasn't her either, but she was wearing it, wasn't she? Her eyes drifted to the plaid skirt and all of its pleats, the wool stockings coating her legs, and then to the blazer she had tossed onto one of the couches. She could cry. She wouldn't, but she could.

Chloe nodded, but it wasn't to her. Obviously Oliver had said something that would make her agree with him. But then again, that's why they were such a great fit. They saw eye to eye on a lot of things. Mia's dark eyes slid to the platinum band wrapped around Chloe's finger, amidst the diamonds, she could make out the emeralds glinting from the stretch of light seeping through the stained glass windows.

"Mia, you were in school." The blonde consoled with a sigh.

So not the point! This whole posh private school thing was Oliver's idea. If it was up to her, she'd be doing the sidekick thing 24/7. Then again, Oliver wasn't Green Arrow all hours of the day either. But still, she was sure a public school would have been much more suited for her character. She couldn't stand all the rich girls that flaunted their designer this and their couture that. They all wore the same thing, yet they still somehow made her feel inferior.

"When's he getting here?"

Chloe's eyes drifted back to the monitor where something had popped up about another LuthorCorp facility. She took a small step, and then stopped, placing her attention back on Mia. "He should be here soon. In the meantime, do want some coffee?"

"I hate coffee."

Chloe cringed. How could someone say that, especially when she was present?

xoxoxox

It didn't take long for Oliver to arrive at Watchtower. It didn't take long for him at all. He had his Justice League friend to super speed him over here. Of course, if Mia had been welcome on this little excursion, she could have driven him home pretty fast too. Somehow, Oliver didn't see a Save-the-World-Trip as a valid excuse to leave school early. Education was overrated in her opinion. Her eyes drifted to Chloe who was making her way over to the green clad hero with a cup of coffee in her hand. Good thing Mia hadn't voiced her opinions on education aloud. Chloe would have kicked her out of Watchtower for good, and she was sure even Oliver's help would be futile.

After Watchtower and Green Arrow's love-dovey moment, a scene that made Mia want to gag, he made his way over to her. Before Oliver had the chance to say one word to her, she sent her fist colliding towards his jaw. Of course, much to her dismay, her fist never made contact. No Bulls eye.

He caught her fist in his hand, muttering, "Nice to have you back as well."

She could see the slight twist of his lips. Really, he was going to laugh? Mia didn't really see the comedy in this moment. She was pissed, couldn't he tell? Her eyes narrowed as she stared back at the tall blonde, her face taking on a steely expression. "Oliver!"

He raised his brows, waiting for her to continue. Her lips parted, but no words.

She was so mad, on the point of fuming, and in all this anger, she couldn't think of one thing to say to him. There were a million things swarming across her brain, all of which were tangled in a big mess, but still, at least one thought could have escaped from this web. Her eyes shot towards Chloe and Bart, Mr. Super-Speed, and the League's own resident flirt. He'd hit on her a few times, then again, he still hit on Chloe, and she was taken, really taken-almost really taken, and she had a ring to prove it. The blonde was tending to a gash upon his cheek, something he must have earned from this little field trip in broad daylight. How had they not gotten caught? Oh right, Bart's super speed might have had something to do with that.

Her eyes settled upon Bart for a brief moment. She'd never really taken a good look at him before, but she did now. Minus the cut across his cheek, he was cute, in a boyish kind of way. Actually, he was rather attractive, and he would have been more so if it wasn't for that flirtatious attitude. No one liked to be hit on. Flattery was one thing, but Bart crossed the line, although Chloe didn't see it that way. Then again, maybe Bart didn't full out flirt with her. There was that whole tall blonde Boss Man thing to consider. Now that Mia thought about it, Oliver was rather scary when he brought his height into the picture, and his anger. She would never want to be caught in the middle of Mr. Queen's wrath. Chloe could handle it-her wrath was just as scary, if not more-, but Mia certainly couldn't.

Crap! Bart had turned in her direction. She had been gazing far too long. This wasn't at all appropriate, they were like family? To make it worse, she could feel her cheeks heating up, and in a matter of seconds, they'd be tainted with that godforsaken color. Why was she blushing anyhow? It must have been from the embarrassment of getting caught. Right?

"Hey, gorgeous!"

Mr. Allen sure knew how to make a situation less awkward. Mia rolled her eyes, turning away from him. Oliver was watching her curiously, and from the corner of her eye, she could see Chloe frowning at Bart. Shaking her head, she walked back to where she'd thrown her bag earlier, bent down, and fished out a set of keys.

"Now, where are you going?"

She flinched as she stood up from the sharpness of Oliver's voice. He was looking at her with disapproval, but she didn't really care. "For a drive."

"Mia, I thought you were the one that was supposed to keep me in check, not the other way around?"

"I would've if you let me come along." Without waiting for a reply, she stomped towards the double doors. All she needed was to cool her head, and then she could figure things out rationally.

"Wait one second."

Mia turned around at the sound of Chloe's voice, only to find a coat being tossed at her head. Brushing it away from her face, and into its rightful place, Mia saw Oliver's look of displeasure, and for once, it wasn't directed towards her, but Chloe. Okay, so they didn't see eye to eye on everything, but somehow they still managed to make everything work. She loved Chloe in this moment, and the smile to her lips was proof enough as she left.

"You're encouraging this?" His voice was growing fainter as she headed for the lift, and she barely made out Chloe's reply.

"Oliver, she needs to calm down."

"Her way of calming down is breaking some serious traffic laws…"

xoxoxox

Oliver really had nothing to worry about. She really was in full control, even when she did break the speed limit by miles. However, she couldn't help her racing heart when she slammed the break. Bart may have been super fast, but he wasn't made of steel like Clark.

She unbuckled her seatbelt, cut the engine, and pushed open the door. "Are you crazy?" she screamed as she stepped out of the vehicle, "I could have killed you!" Bart, however, finding the situation hilarious for some reason, continued to keep that grin plastered to his face. She wanted to slap him, but he probably would have sped away before she could. Huffing, she made her way towards him. "What is wrong with you?" Seriously, this wasn't helping her mood. So much for chilling out.

"Relax, Speedy, just came to see if you were okay."

Mia snorted. "Didn't exactly pin you as the sensitive type?"

He frowned. That was a jab to his ego. He could be sensitive. All she had to do was ask AC…Okay, maybe not him, he actually was sensitive...Victor…He'd just laugh…Oliver…Okay, not him either...Chloe? Bart blinked, running a hand over his hair. "Didn't peg you for the girl who's into the sensitive type?"

Nice save, she thought folding her arms. Was this guy seriously for real? Ignoring his irritating grin, Mia brushed passed him, keys in her hand. In the blink of an eye, they were gone. Turning around, she saw the keys in Bart's hand. Really, she didn't have time for games. "Give them back?" she asked, holding out her palm.

"Not that simple."

"Does Oliver know your here?"

Bart shook his head.

"Why are you here?"

He didn't answer her question, but continued twirling her keys around his finger with that stupid smirk. Mia internally groaned before taking a seat on the edge of the curb. There was a faint trickle of snow accumulating on the ground below. If it kept up, they'd get a white Christmas, which is something she never really saw. Besides, amidst all the white and greenery, Excelsior looked lovely this time of year. They had to let girls in, and being the alumnus Oliver was, he had to sign her up. She unintentionally looked up, finding Bart's face a few inches from hers. "Ever heard of personal space?"

"Have you heard of sharing your feelings?"

"Going back to the sensitivity issue…"

"Okay," he interjected, holding out his palm vertically, "I may not be sensitive-according to you-but I can read people?"

"Really?" she asked, forcing her eyes from rolling.

"And I believe there's more to that anger than just missing out on a mission."

She blinked. Okay, so maybe he was better at reading people than it seemed. She leaned a bit forward, her dark hair draping over her shoulders. Mia didn't know Bart all that well, but it didn't stop her from sharing her thoughts, maybe because her brain felt as if it was about to explode. "The anger is rightfully directed towards Oliver. He enrolled me in boarding school without my permission. I've been on my own. I think I know what's best for me."

"You should tell him that? Oliver hates it when you tell him what to do."

Point, she thought, he could be rather tenacious. And from what she'd heard, he had really turned his life around, thanks to Chloe, so maybe he was just passing the goodness onto her. "I only have one semester left," she stated, more to herself, "then I'll have more time for missions."

"Hate to down the smile, gorgeous, but there's always college."

Mia glared at him with a Don't-Even-Joke kind of look.

"It's not so bad," he stated, taking a seat beside her, and getting much to comfortable for her taste, "I'm taking classes at Met. U."

She raised her brows.

Okay, so he didn't exactly look like a post secondary institute kind of guy, but it beat doing the same thing day after day. Plus, smart girls were very cool, and all kinds of attractive.

"What, has Chloe made it a requirement for all League members to be highly educated?"

"I wouldn't put it past her."

Mia chuckled. "I still can't believe you're in college."

"I guess I finally stopped running."

The statement kind of hit her. She had been doing nothing but running. Her previous life was forced upon her, but all she could ever think about was running away from it. Then, Oliver took her under his wing, promising her a better life, and he had given her one. She got to drive amazing cars, had the five basic needs, a quality education, and she got to train with Mr. Arrow himself. So he may not have let her in on this mission, but that didn't keep her away from any future ones.

"As strange as it seems, you're kind of putting things into perspective for me." Plus, his behavior was making her feel better. He made her laugh, something that sometimes seemed so tough, and who knew that Bart could be so sweet.

"That's because we've got all sorts of things in common."

Mia raised her brows, urging him to continue.

"We're both under the wing of Mr. Boss Man, who at times, scares the hell out of us," he began counting off on his finger, "love speed, cars, love Chloe-not in the same way…did I mention going fast…" Okay, so now he was rambling. She didn't bother catching the rest of what he was saying, and instead decided to end his verbal marathon all together.

She leaned her head towards him and smacked her lips against his. It didn't take long for Bart to respond, but before he had much of a chance, Mia pulled away, grinning. Her eyes drifted over his profile; his eyes wide as he bore an all around confused expression. A giggle escaped from her lips. "That was just to get you to shut up."

"Right…" he said after regaining composure, "stick around and there can more of this stuff."

She chuckled, standing up and dusting off her skirt. "I'm going to head back to Watchtower before Chloe and Oliver go all psycho on me. It's as if I'm his kid sister or something."

Bart stood up as well, placing his hands around the straps of his bag. "I think that's how he sees it."

"But I'm not."

"No, but your still familia, so it's kind of the same thing."

"We're supposed to be in this together."

"And you are. Heck, if it were up to me, gorgeous, I'd take you everywhere."

"Don't let Oliver hear you say that."

"Besides, chica, the outfit works for you."

This time, Mia did roll her eyes, even if she secretly liked the school girl attire. In a strange way, it kind of worked. "You may flatter girls with that attitude, but not me."

"And you may fool people with that tough façade, but not me. You're afraid of letting people close to you, so you brush them off. Tough luck, it ain't working on me."

"We're not friends."

"So don't be afraid of letting me close."

Mia stared at him. He really knew how to get under someone's skin. God, he was irritating. "Whatever."

He tossed her the car keys. "You know I'm right." And in a flash, he was gone.

xoxoxox

She sped back to Watchtower to find it filled with more familiar faces. AC and Victor were busy playing video games, like they usually did after a mission. It looked as if Chloe had already Florence Nightingale-d them. Arthur was adorning a fresh not so discrete bandage across his arm while the wires dragging from the Database looked as if they were giving Victor a necessary boost. Clark was here too, and from the whispers drifting between him and Oliver, it looked as if they were discussing something important.

Her eyes glossed over the space, towards the large evergreen Chloe had Clark bring in a few weeks ago, but it lacked much festive decorum previously. Now, however, Lois seemed to be taking charge of dressing-up the tree, although Chloe didn't look as if she appreciated the help. She could perfectly decorate a tree on her own. And Bart was there as well, Mia saw, catching his eye for a brief moment. He too was taking orders from Lois Lane, and following obediently. Mia laughed, and he winked in her direction; looks like she had gained a new friend, even one as annoying as Bart.

Hearing her laughter, Oliver turned in her direction. "You're back."

"And all chilled out," she stated as the tall blonde and Man-of-Steel headed in her direction.

Oliver turned to Clark. "She tried socking me in the jaw earlier."

"I'm sorry I missed it."

"Don't you have a tree you could be helping your girlfriend decorate?"

Clark glanced over his shoulder; his super hearing making Lois's barked orders louder than necessary. "I think she has enough help."

"I feel sorry for Bart."

"What about Chloe?"

"Chloe can fend for herself."

"Bart not so much," Mia added. The pair of males scrutinized her. "Okay, it's not as if he's a complete stranger."

"Whatever," Oliver added, dismissing the comment, "I'm sorry for shutting you out. I thought about what you said…"

"What Chloe made you think about," Clark cut in.

"I'm talking here, man…and I've decided that you deserve to be on the battlefront a bit more."

Mia's eyes lit up.

"School can't be comprised of course, and they'll be plenty of training, all winter break."

"That's fine," she squealed, practically jumping up and down. Her eyes drifted to Chloe who looked as if she had abandoned festooning the tree with ornaments and lights and was making there way over to them. Mia's hand once more fell to the ring around her finger. Turning to Oliver, she asked, "Did you guys set a date yet?"

"End of May," Chloe answered, "you should be done school by then." She smiled before drifting into a question of her own, "And I was wondering if you'd like to be a bridesmaid?"

"Sure, I'd love it."

"Oh, and Mia, what did you do Bart? I've never seen him so sweet."

Mia felt her cheeks flush. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she thought about joining Victor and AC for whatever it was they were playing. "Oh-nothing-nothing at all…"

"You sent Bart after her?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Come along, Arrow, you can help Lois and I decorate that tree."

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
